The Avengers Trailer Reaction
by shamy.gal
Summary: The new Avengers trailer came out and both Amy and Sheldon watched it. How would it end up? Will Amy like it? Will Sheldon like it?


**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own The Big Bang Theory.**

**A/N:**

**This story was inspired by the finale and Sheldon disclosing to Penny something about his and Amy's intimate life when they talk at The Cheesecake Factory.**

**Hope you will enjoy it.**

Amy was coming back home from the grocery shop when she heard excited voices from Leonard and Penny's apartment.

"Oh my god! OH MY GOD" she heard Leonard yelling. She contemplated if she should check in on what's going on there or leave it alone.

"I KNOW!" she then heard Raj yelling in the same excited voice and decided to leave it alone and went into her apartment to start making dinner for her and Sheldon.

She figured it was something about the upcoming Avengers movie since Sheldon didn't stop talking about it in the last few weeks. She wasn't fully listening to him when he talked about it for the hundredth time, but she knew the movie will come out in a month and that it's going to be a huge movie.

Amy was in the middle of cooking dinner, when Sheldon came back to their apartment.

"Hello." Sheldon said cheerfully and went straight to Amy and hugged her from behind.

"Hello." She said with a surprised voice. she wasn't used to Sheldon being this affectionate.

"What are you making?" Sheldon peeked into the pot.

"Spaghetti with hot dogs." She said with a smile and looked at him.

"The new Avengers trailer and spaghetti with hot dogs for dinner? This is turning to be a very good day." Sheldon said with enthusiastic voice as he hugged Amy tightly.

"So that was all the excitement about back in Leonard's apartment?" Amy asked as she leaned into Sheldon's hug, but looked at the stove again to see that she's not burning the food.

"What did you hear?" Sheldon wondered.

"Just Leonard yelling 'oh my god, oh my god,' and Raj yelling back 'I know'." Amy answered.

"Yes. it was about that." Sheldon confirmed and kissed his wife's cheek and went to set the table for dinner.

"So how was the trailer?" Amy asked Sheldon. True, she wasn't into comic books and superheroes movies, but she had to admit that all the excitement around this specific movie made her somewhat curious.

"Good. I can't wait for the movie to come out." Sheldon said with excitement, but squinted his eyes at Amy after he finished talking. He wasn't used to Amy being genuinely interested in that part of his life.

"Why do you ask?" Sheldon asked her suspiciously.

"No reason. I'm hearing so much about it and it's all over the internet so I was getting a little bit curious." Amy shrugged.

"Really?" Sheldon walked over to her with squinted eyes.

"Yes." Amy said, not understanding Sheldon's interrogation all of a sudden.

"How curious?" Sheldon asked.

"What do you mean how curious?" Amy was confused.

"I mean, curious enough to watch the trailer with me again or curious enough to start watching the movies?" Sheldon asked suspiciously. He thought that maybe Amy was trying to get something out of him and this was her way to get whatever it was.

"I don't know… I guess we can watch the trailer." Amy said as she strained the spaghetti.

"Really? And after watching it would you consider going to the movie with me?" Sheldon asked, still thinking Amy is up to something.

"I don't know. I need to see trailer first. If I'll like it enough, then yes I will go with you." Amy with a shrug as she kept on preparing dinner.

"Do you mind making a salad?" Amy asked Sheldon, who briefly thought that that was what Amy was about to ask him, but it seems such a small thing that he does anyway, for her to get through the length of pretending to be interested in the Marvel movies.

_Maybe she's not pretending? I know how I'll test that. _Sheldon immediately thought.

"You know… if you come with us to the movie, it's better you'd watch the entire movies that came out first so you'd know what it's all about." Sheldon said as he went to the refrigerator to grab some vegetables.

"How many are there?"

"21." Sheldon answered nonchalantly.

"21 movies? I'm not watching 21 movies now just for one movie, that I'm not even sure I'd go and watch." Amy was a bit outraged.

"Oh good. I thought you were trying to manipulate me to get something out of me." Sheldon immediately said when Amy reacted the way he expected her to react, but then he met her angry look and regretted what he said immediately.

"Manipulate you? Get something out of you?" Amy growled at him.

"No… I… I didn't mean it like that." Sheldon tried to save himself unsuccessfully.

"Oh… you did! You know what? you can finish making your dinner alone and you can eat it alone too." Amy said and went to their bedroom, grabbed her iPad and went to the shower and locked the door.

Sheldon looked to the direction that Amy stormed to and didn't know what to do with himself. On one hand he knew that Amy previously used the things he likes most or the scientist in him to get things out of him, but on the other hand he thought to himself how he manages to hurt her time after time again and that hurt him even more.

He went to continue making the spaghetti and hot dogs while he thought of a way he could fix the mess he did once again. He knew he can't keep screwing up and apologize his entire life. he knew he needs to talk to Amy from the heart and try and explain himself better.

While Sheldon was making dinner, Amy drew herself a bath in order to relieve all the anger and tension from that small, yet very offensive argument she just had with Sheldon.

Once Amy settled in the bath and felt the warm water wrapping her body like a welcoming, calming hug and smelled the lavender bath salt, she let out a heavy, broken sigh.

She knew that she used to manipulate Sheldon at times, but sometimes it seemed like it was the only way to get through to him. Yes, you can say she acted from a selfish point of view, but was it so bad and selfish that she wanted to be with her boyfriend at the time, and now husband. Was it so bad she wanted him to start thinking about kids – truth be told she is not getting any younger and he knows it and is not ashamed to say it to her face.

But this time she was actually interested. She really wanted to know how was the trailer. She really considered watching the new Avengers movie with him.

Amy sighed again and grabbed her iPad carefully so it won't get completely wet, and opened the YouTube app and looked for the new Avengers trailer. She almost didn't want to watch it after the things Sheldon said, but she decided to watch it because she was genuinely interested in it.

Once She was done watching the trailer, she understood why the guys were so excited about it and she had to admit that she was considering watching the entire 21 movies that leads up to that specific movie.

She stayed a while longer in the bath before she got out and put on her nightgown and robe and went outside to eat dinner.

When she came to the living room and dining area, she saw that Sheldon turned off the lights and lit up candles all over the apartment, like he did for her birthday when he made her a Little House on the Prairie dinner for her birthday. She looked at the dinner table and saw that he finished making dinner for them and just when she was wondering where he was, he came into the apartment with a bag that seemed had a present in it.

"Hey." He said.

"Hello."

They stood there in awkward silence for a while, before Sheldon got closer to her and handed her the bag.

"I know I shouldn't have left the apartment alone filled with lit up candles, but I really wanted you to see this once you're out of the shower, even if I'm not here." Sheldon said shyly.

Amy simply nodded as she took the bag he handed to her and pulled out the pink paper out and pulled out a medium sized skeleton model, that she could put on her desk at work or on her nightstand, holding a rose.

"They didn't have the life size model, and I don't think it will fit in our apartment at the moment, but I promise you that once we will move to a house, the first thing I'm going to buy you is a life size skeleton model. I promise!" Sheldon said brokenly and Amy felt his remorse in every nerve in her body.

She tentatively walked to Sheldon and hugged him gently.

"I'm sorry Amy. I'm so sorry." Sheldon said into her hair.

"I know…" she broke the hug and led Sheldon to the dining table.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted your motives."

"No… you shouldn't, though I did use some of your traits in order to trick you at times, but you have to know I never did it to harm you. it's just that sometimes I didn't know how to approach you… how to tell you I want to be with you without the constant fear that you will run away." Amy sighed.

"I guess we both have things we still need to work on." Sheldon said.

"I guess so."

"Total honesty, from now on?" Sheldon asked quietly.

"Yes. And no running away?" Amy asked quietly as well.

"I'll do my best." Sheldon raised his right hand.

"Okay." Amy said with a soft smile.

"Now let's eat." Amy passed Sheldon the salad he made as a sign they should start eating.

They ate in quiet for a while before Amy broke the silence.

"So…" She started and Sheldon looked at her with question on his face.

"I've watched the trailer for Avengers Endgame…" Amy said quietly and Sheldon's eyes widened.

"You did?"

"Yes. I did."

"And…?" Sheldon waited for the verdict. He never thought that his wife's opinion will matter to him so much when it comes to his love for comic books and the movies about the comic books, but apparently it did.

He thought he gave up on the idea of Amy watching the movies for good, even though she came with him to those movies from time to time, but deep down apparently, he didn't give up after all.

"Oh my god! I love it!" Amy said with so much enthusiasm that Sheldon thought that he is dreaming.

"Y- you… loved… it? Really? You loved it?" Sheldon asked in disbelieve.

"Yes! it looks so amazing." Amy said.

"It does, doesn't it?" Sheldon joined her enthusiasm as well.

"Yes… Um… Sheldon…" Amy's enthusiasm suddenly turned to shyness.

"Yes?"

"You said that there are 21 movies?" Amy asked quietly and Sheldon tried to contain himself and not get his hopes up from Amy's question.

"Yes."

"Um… is… is there any way around it or do I have to watch the entire 21 movies?" Amy asked shyly. She was a little embarrassed that after all the years of rejecting the idea of watching those movies, she was suddenly intrigued by the idea.

"Uhm…" Sheldon cleared his throat that all of a sudden dried as if he didn't drink in a week.

"I… I recommend to watch them all, including the post credits scene, because they all give some information about the characters, and in each movie, they are building the way to the Avengers movies. But if you want to skip a movie then skip The Incredible Hulk. They recast Edward Norton anyway and I think it's really bad." Sheldon started explaining the franchise to Amy.

"Okay. no Incredible Hulk. Any other recommendations?"

"I think that the best way to start is with Iron Man and go in the order the movies came out, even though chronologically Captain America supposed to be the first since its plot is in the 1940s, but start with Iron Man and continue with the next movie that came out, don't go straight to Iron Man 2 and 3 because you might miss some information." Sheldon said and Amy simply nodded.

"Thank you." Amy said quietly and Sheldon only nodded.

They kept eating in silence before Amy spoke again.

"Sheldon?"

"Yes?" he asked with a smile.

"Would you like to watch the movies with me?" Amy whispered her question, but thanks to his Vulcan hearing, Sheldon heard it all the same and that was it for him.

He rose from his seat at the table and took Amy's fork from her hand and put it on the side of her plate and then grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to their bedroom.

"Sheldon, what the hell?" Amy asked, not understanding what got into her husband all of a sudden. She knew that talking to Sheldon about the new Avengers movie, and the rest of the movies will make him happy since she showed interest in something he loves, but she didn't know that it will cause him to react like **that**.

"I believe you when you said you were genuinely interested in the new movie, but the thought of us watching the entire Marvel Cinematic Universe is too much. I can't stay cool at the table and eat like a normal person… you tempted me far beyond my powers, you little vixen." Sheldon said as he walked her to their bed, her back to the bed, and pressed his lips hard to Amy's lips.

Once Amy felt the bed at the back of her knees she sat down on the bed, Sheldon still kissing her and bending over so they won't have to break the kiss.

They climbed onto the bed, Sheldon taking his shoes in the process, not worrying himself one bit about where they should be; his wife wants to watch the movies he likes with him and go to the new Avengers movie with him, all on her own, and that's all that matters to him right now. That and the fact that he wants to show Amy his gratitude and love for her in one of the single ways he knows their connection is the deepest – becoming one with her and pleasure her until she needs to hug him tightly so he won't get any ideas on going on until morning.

Once in bed, Sheldon was lying gently on top of Amy, kissing her soundly, pouring all the love and passion he felt for her at this moment and Amy hugged him tightly.

Once they broke the kiss Amy looked at Sheldon with wide eyes through her glasses and Sheldon smiled a shy smile at her.

"What?" Sheldon whispered as he took off Amy's glasses gently and put them on the nightstand.

"Nothing… I'm just… overwhelmed, I guess."

"Me too."

"Why are you overwhelmed?" Amy asked, confused.

"Because you always find new ways to surprise me, you always find new ways to make me think how lucky I am to have you by my side. You always find new ways to make me love you even more."

"Really?" Amy asked with a lump in her voice.

"Of course. The fact that you want to watch the movies I love with me because you're actually interested in them and not just because I begged you to watch them with me… it's amazing to me." Sheldon kissed her nose.

"Why is that?" Amy frowned a little and Sheldon noticed it.

"Because… we are both set in our ways and our likes and dislikes, and yet we keep growing together and find new things we like together, or starting to appreciate a little more what the other person likes." Sheldon said, hoping he is not messing it up.

Amy stayed silenced for a few moments, before she spoke again.

"I guess you're right. You also always find new ways to surprise me." Amy whispered with a soft smile.

"Really?"

"Of course. You have grown so much Sheldon, and yet I'm always amazed anew. You know when you are wrong and learned to accept it, you are more sensitive to others, you show much more emotions than when we first met…"

"That sounds awfully like a different person."

"That's just the thing – it's not. It's you. All you, but you just learnt to show more sides of you… you learnt to embrace those sides… you're not afraid of your emotions as you used to be."

"I guess I'm not as afraid as I used to be..." Sheldon mumbled as he looked far away as he pondered about the things that Amy said and then looked back at his wife.

"And I owe it all to you." Sheldon said with a soft smile.

"And I owe it all to you, as well." Amy smiled back.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because… we've grown together. I don't think that I'd be the same person I am today if it weren't for you and our friends. You helped me grow as person as well Sheldon, and it's been an amazing ride. It still is, and I really can't wait to see what the future holds for us." Amy said with emotion as she caressed Sheldon's cheek gently and Sheldon kissed her deeply once more.

While Sheldon kissed Amy with so much passion, he gently started to pull her nightgown up at the same time that Amy snaked her hands under his t-shirts and started to caress his bare back, a thing that made Sheldon shiver and moan into Amy's mouth.

"Amy…" Sheldon whispered into her neck and Amy kept caressing his back gently.

"I need you…" he whispered shyly as he looked deep into her ocean colored eyes.

"I need you too." Amy whispered as she looked back into his clear blue eyes.

Sheldon started to take off Amy's nightgown when he stopped once again.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes." Amy smiled at him and Sheldon pulled Amy's nightgown off of her head and looked his wife in disbelief; he still couldn't believe that she is all his and only his.

"May I?" Amy asked Sheldon before she took off his shirts and Sheldon kissed her deeply.

"Yes." he whispered as he broke the kiss and Amy took off his shirts.

Amy looked at her husband in awe as she gently caressed his bare upper body; like Sheldon, she was also overwhelmed anew every time they were intimate and couldn't believe he's all hers.

They leaned towards each other until their lips met in a heated kiss.

"I love you, Amy. I love you so much…"

"I love you too. So, so much."

They kissed again and Amy moved her hands slowly to Sheldon's bottom and gently snaked her hands into his pants and caressed his posterior through his briefs and Sheldon broke the kiss as he felt her squeezing it gently and Amy only looked at him with a mischievous smile.

"You are the only person on earth that is allowed to do that." Sheldon said with a smirk.

"I better be." Amy said with fake anger.

"Only you." Sheldon kissed her deeply and ran his hands to her underwear and slowly took them off as Amy started to unbutton his pants.

They only broke their kiss to get rid of their garments and soon they were back in bad, lying under the covers, Sheldon once again on top of Amy.

"Amy… I need you… so… so much…" Sheldon said between kisses and started to lower his right hand down to her womanhood.

"Sheldon… please… I need… you too…" Amy whispered.

Sheldon slowly started to rub Amy's bundle of nerves and Amy started to moan quietly into his ear. She started to rub Sheldon's member as well, trying to match Sheldon's pace, but she was soon consumed by the feeling of her upcoming and all she could was hold onto Sheldon tightly, as if she's drowning and he's the only thing that is keeping her alive.

"Sheldon…" Amy moaned softly.

Soon Sheldon recognize the sings of Amy getting closer to her orgasm; her short breath, her trembling body, her tight hold on his biceps, her heated kissed; all the signs were there and he needed to use all his willpower not to come with her just by the sight of her reaching her climax.

"Sheldon…" Amy moaned his name passionately into his ear as she came in his arms.

"Amy… I can't wait… I…"

"Then don't." Amy said and spread her legs so Sheldon would be able to accommodate himself, and he soon laid on top of her, positioning himself at her entrance.

One look into her eyes was all he needed and he soon buried himself inside of her.

"Yes… Amy… so warm… so good…" Sheldon whispered into the crook of her neck.

"So good…" Amy whispered back as she caressed Sheldon's nape and kissed his shoulder lovingly.

They made the mutual decision to forgo the condom, since Amy was on the pill and their intimate session have increased since they got married, and they couldn't imagine going back to using it again. At first, they didn't think that it'll be so much of a different, but feeling each other directly, was a whole new, overwhelming feeling and they couldn't believe how much closer it brought them, but here they were – feeling more connected than ever before.

"Sheldon… you can move." Amy whispered after Sheldon laid on top of her for a few moments, only kissing her shoulder and the crook of her neck.

Slowly Sheldon started to move in and out of Amy, their naked, sweaty bodies mingling with each other and it became hard to tell where Sheldon ended and Amy began.

"Yes… Sheldon…" Amy whispered in passion as she kissed every inch of Sheldon's body while she felt him all over her body.

Hearing his name from Amy in such a passionate voice aroused him even further and he grabbed Amy's left leg and wrapped it around his hip, which made Amy moan loudly and she instinctively wrapped her right leg around him and brought him even deeper into her than where he already was.

"Ohhh…" they both moaned as they felt Sheldon going deeper into Amy.

"Yes… Sheldon…" Amy said as she felt him going faster, as his own orgasm came closer.

"Amy… I'm close…"

"Me too… go faster…" Amy moaned as she felt her orgasm getting closer.

Sheldon did as Amy pleaded and sped his pace and they soon reached their climax and whispered the other's name into each other's ear.

"I love you." Sheldon panted as he laid his forehead on Amy's.

"I love you too." Amy said with a smile and Sheldon could only kiss every inch of her face.

They lay like this for a while; Sheldon still on top of Amy, still buried in her and Amy caressing his face and back lovingly.

"I should go to the bathroom…" Amy sighed. If there was one thing, they both hated was the moment they separated, but they knew better if they wanted to prevent unnecessary, pesky infections.

Sheldon nodded and slowly got out of Amy and they both whimpered at the loss of contact.

Once Sheldon heard that Amy finished washing her hands, he knocked on the bathroom door.

"May I come in?" Sheldon asked gently.

"Yes."

Sheldon open the bathroom door gently and looked at Amy wrapping herself in her robe.

"Would you like to take a shower together?" Sheldon asked her shyly and Amy squinted her eyes in suspicion.

"Just a shower." Sheldon promised.

"Okay."

After sharing a shower and getting out of the shower back to the bedroom, Sheldon surprised Amy once more.

"Please… wear only your underwear…" Sheldon said shyly and Amy looked a bit confused. They didn't sleep naked or nearly naked often, so she was taken by surprise.

"I'll also wear only my briefs." And Amy still looked surprised.

"I really want to feel you tonight." Sheldon said shyly and Amy only came closer to him and kissed his bare chest.

"I want that too." Amy whispered and they both wore their respective underwear and got under the covers and Sheldon quickly wrapped his arms around Amy to keep her close to him.

They laid like this for a while and just before they fell asleep Sheldon heard Amy's voice.

"Sheldon?" Amy said softly.

"Yes?"

"When can we start watching the movies?" Amy asked shyly and Sheldon looked at her in surprise.

"What? I really want to watch them all before the new movie comes to theater." Amy said simply. And she meant it, but she soon felt Sheldon poking her back.

"Keep teasing me, little lady and we won't be leaving this room for a while." Sheldon said as he peppered kisses on her shoulder.

"I'm not teasing you… I really want to watch the movies before the new one comes out." She said seriously, but that was it for Sheldon and he kissed her passionately once more.

"What got into you?" Amy asked with a chuckle when they broke the kiss.

"The image of you and I sitting on the couch watching my favorite movies." Sheldon said and kissed Amy passionately before she had any opportunity to react.

That night Sheldon had his way with Amy twice more, making three the lucky charm for that night.

**A/N:**

**Thank you so much for being patient with me and thank you for reading this little story. I really hope you enjoyed it**. **I certainly enjoyed writing it. **

**Can't wait to read your thoughts and reviews.**


End file.
